Fond, but not in love
by wintervixen86
Summary: Paired together for a Care of Magical Creatures project, Pansy and Harry find themselves repeatedly visiting the forest. Will all these late night visits make Pansy see Harry in a different light?
1. Emotion Sickness

Title: Fond, but not in love 

**Author**: Mrs. Cheney

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Paired together for a Care of Magical Creatures project, will Pansy and Harry learn to tolerate one another, and possibly even like one another?

**Spoilers**: None really, this story doesn't follow cannon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I borrowed it all, and I don't think I want to return it.

**Authors Note**: So this is my first fiction I have ever A: completed and B: posted online. Feedback would be much appreciated. Why Pansy/Harry? Quite simply, I got sick of Draco/Hermione. Plus bad girls are always fun, especially when they are such a bad influence on good boys. Enjoy:)

CHAPTER ONE: Emotion Sickness 

_Erupt again ignore the pill_

_And I wont let it show_

_Sacrifice the tortures_

_Orchestral tear cash flow_

_Increase, delete escape defeat_

_That's all that matters to you_

_Cotton case for an iron pill_

_Distorted eyes _

_When everything is clearly dying_

_Emotion Sickness - Silverchair_

Pansy grimaced down at her bacon and eggs; the very look of them was making her stomach churn uncomfortably. Across the table, Millicent had her head resting in her hands as her fingers massaged her temples, and to her left Blaise actually appeared to be asleep with his head resting on his tanned forearms.

Beside her Draco sighed and pushed his plate away, "I'm going back to bed."

"You can't," Millicent protested looking up, "its Monday morning, we have potions first thing."

"I don't think Professor Snape will appreciate all the Slytherin 5th years turning up hung over anyway," Draco replied, "I mean look" he gestured down the table and Pansy and Millicent followed his gaze.

Pansy sighed and grudgingly had to admit Draco was right. The 5th years looked like they'd all been through hell and back. No one seemed to understand the concept of a comb, and each individual appeared to be wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Everyone had a distinct green and yellow tinge to his or her skin. Except Draco whose skin was the exact same color as the porridge in front of him.

Pansy wondered briefly how bad she must look; she hadn't chanced a look in the mirror before she left the common room that morning. Only detangled herself from Draco, rolled out of bed and stumbled up to the Great Hall to get coffee before she died. Hesitantly she reached up and touched her hair. _Oh gods _Pansy groaned mentally as she touched her bird nest hair,_ I look like Granger, kill me now._

"We're better off all going back to bed and sleeping," Draco persisted, "Professor Snape will understand."

"I don't think he will" Pansy murmured as she hastily shoved her hair into a messy bun, "we weren't exactly quiet last night."

"He approved the party," Draco argued.

"Yeah but he didn't approve the fire whisky" Pansy replied.

"Or the over sized speakers," Millicent put in with a grin.

"And I vividly recall him saying the party had to wrap up at midnight, which was about five hours before we all got to bed." Pansy finished smiling at Millicent in amusement.

Draco sighed, "fine. So we go to potions, but we are definitely ditching Transfiguration, or we'll never make it through the day."

"I don't know," Millicent murmured as she dug through her bag and pulled out her schedule.

Pansy peered at the schedule upside down, "I'd prefer to ditch Care of Magical Creatures. I don't think I can stand one more moment in the presence of that oaf."

Draco chuckled appreciatively.

"That wont work either, cause we're getting paired up for the winter assignment remember?" Millicent replied.

Pansy glared at her, "don't burst my bubble Bullstrode, you could have given me at least a minute in the lovely world where Care of Magical Creatures doesn't exist."

Millicent grinned at her, "Oh shut up Parkinson you drama queen."

Pansy tossed a slice of bacon at her.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm going."

"Where?" Pansy questioned watching as he stood up and gathered his things.

"To get at least fifteen minutes sleep," he leant down and pecked her cheek, "see you in class."

"See you" Pansy responded, watching as he walked out of the hall before turning her attention back to Millicent, "I'm going for a walk then. Fresh air might be good."

Millicent nodded, "make sure your back in time. If your late one more time even Professor Snape is going to have to start taking points."

Pansy waved her hand dismissively, "yeah yeah. See you later Mill."

Outside, the cold air hit Pansy with the force of a brick wall and she shoved her hands into her pockets as she crunched through the thin layer of snow that had fallen the night before.

Despite the freezing cold weather, it was a gorgeous day. Dark gray clouds covered every inch of periwinkle blue sky, an icy breeze was rattling the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and snow was falling lightly settling in Pansy's hair and on her eyelashes. Yes, this weather suited her mood perfectly. It was the ideal weather for curling up in bed and sleeping the day away, which unfortunately was a luxury Pansy could not indulge in. Not today anyway.

Pansy fished through her pockets, and pulled out a cigarette, disregarding all school rules she lit it up with her wand and took a deep drag. Pansy smiled feeling the smoke slightly burn the back of her throat before exhaling, watching the smoke drift away with the breeze. She shoved her spare hand into her pocket and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the rock before her.

She was just taking another drag when a stern bossy voice sounded from behind her.

"What are you doing Parkinson?"

Pansy closed her eyes, took a drag and exhaled, before turning to see the golden trio approaching. Great, this was just what she needed. Not only did she have the hangover from hell, she was also tired, and possibly still drunk. And now here came the mudblood, the weasel, and the boy who unfortunately lived, to bring a little ray of sunshine into her life.

"I said what are you doing, Parkinson?" Granger repeated, eyeing her cigarette in disgust.

Pansy scowled at her and took another drag, "what's it to you?"

"Smoking is banned from the grounds," she replied sternly, "I'd think that as a prefect you would know that."

Pansy rolled her eyes and flicked some ash onto the ground. Granger was always so bloody predictable. "Your right, I do know that, 10 points to Griffindor."

Granger's eyes narrowed, "if you think that you…"

"Oh shut up, Granger" Pansy snapped, "you think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say? Save your breath."

"Professor Dumbled…" Granger began.

"Gave me permission" Pansy snapped. Well that wasn't exactly true, but Granger didn't need to know that, "so why don't you keep your ugly nose out of other people's business?"

"Speaking of ugly noses…" Potter began quietly.

"Shut up Potter" Pansy snapped. Although there was technically nothing wrong with her nose anymore, old habits die-hard.

"Aw what's wrong Parkinson?" the Weasel cut in, "the ferret doesn't love you anymore."

Pansy smirked, too predictable, "actually judging by his performance last night I'd say he loves me just fine." Pansy took a drag and let her meaning sink in.

Ron turned red.

"Your disgusting," Potter snapped.

Pansy rolled her eyes; this whole thing was actually quite fun. It was definitely lifting her mood, "Potter just because you act like your eight years old around girls, doesn't mean everyone does."

Potter's face now matched Ron's. Pansy wished she had a camera.

"You do realize cigarettes are made by muggles?" Granger questioned nose in the air.

"Yeah I do," Pansy took her last drag and exhaled it in her direction, "the only good thing mudbloods are good for," she finished with a smirk.

The reaction her words got were even better than she expected. Granger turned brick red; with anger or embarrassment Pansy did not know. Ron immediately made a movement to either strangle her or grab his wand. Pansy never found out since Potter seized his friend's arm and glared at her.

Pansy tossed her cigarette down at Granger's feet, "now if you don't mind, get the hell away from me."

"C'mon" Potter muttered tossing Pansy one last look of contempt before dragging the other two off.

Pansy glared after them, before chuckling in amusement. Oh how she loved to annoy those three. Feeling marginally better than before, Pansy practically skipped off to the dungeons to grab her books before taking all the short cuts she knew, and strolling through the Potions classroom door with plenty of time to spare.

Dropping down beside Draco who was looking worse than ever Pansy smiled cheerfully at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "what happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know," Pansy replied lightly, "throwing Granger's origins in her face, embarrassing the Weasel and making fun of Potter's lack of sex life" Pansy sighed happily.

Despite himself Draco chuckled, before turning and smirking at Potter as he walked through the door, Granger and Weasley in tow. "Hey Potter," he called loudly, "I hear your romantic conquests are coming along in leaps and bounds. Chang still wont bend over for you?"

The Slytherin's laughed. Potter looked murderous, and it took the combined efforts of Ron and Hermione to drag him to his seat. Typically at that point Professor Snape chose to enter the room, and ignoring the state of the Slytherin 5th years proceeded to take 20 points from Griffindor for Harry's temper.

Pansy smiled at Draco, who smiled back. Yes, the day was coming along rather well.

**Authors Notes: **The title of this story comes from a line in a Radiohead song 'Fitter Healthier.' And the title of this chapter comes from a Silverchair song on their album Neon Ballroom. Long live Australian music!

Review!


	2. Can't Change Me

**CHAPTER TWO: Can't Change Me**

_She has the daylight at her command_

_She gives the night its dreams yeah_

_She can uncover your darkest fear_

_Make you forget you feel it_

_Wait just one minute more_

_I can see that she's trying to free me_

_Suddenly I know_

_She's going to change the world_

_But she can't change me_

_- Can't Change Me – Chris Cornell_

Aside from Potions, classes were a terrible. Pansy spent half the time trying to keep her eyes open, and the other half trying to keep Draco's open. History of Magic passed in a blur of snores, sleepy eyes, bewildered Ravenclaw's, and Blaise hastily leaving the room to be sick. In Transfiguration Draco's head actually slipped onto Pansy's shoulder and he began snoring, which earned him a detention for the following evening, and 30 deducted points.

By the time Care of Magical Creatures was due to begin, Pansy's bad mood had returned in full force, and she was enormously considering yelling 'goodbye cruel world' and throwing herself into the black lake.

"Tell you what," Draco muttered murderously from beside her as they walked through the ankle deep snow to Hagrid's cabin, "if that bloody Potter does one thing to provoke me, I'm going to hex his ugly head off."

Pansy scowled, "lets hope Granger runs to his rescue. I'd love to get one up on that mudblood."

Draco looked at her, "what happened?"

"Just her and her bloody high and mighty attitude."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Pansy smiled sheepishly, "I was found by the golden trio smoking at the lake."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them Dumbledore gave me permission" Pansy replied.

Draco nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "spoken like a true Slytherin."

"Now gather roun' gather roun'" came a loud booming voice.

Pansy and Draco exchanged a knowing look, and made their way to the back of the class where all the Slytherin's were standing around, whispering with one another. Joining the group, Draco shook hands with several of the guys, and made some rude gestures towards the Griffindor's.

Pansy located Millicent and walked over, "hey" she whispered

"Hey. Crabbe's in the hospital wing" she murmured back.

"Why?" Pansy questioned.

Millicent shrugged, "from what I heard, he apparently vomited all over McGonnagal in the hallway. Of course that could just be a rumour."

Pansy shook her head, "if we're not careful we're all going to get expelled. The teachers aren't stupid; someone's going to start asking questions sooner or later as to why we're always hung over on Monday morning. I mean, the parties are great, but they aren't worth getting expelled for."

"Its not the fact we're having parties" Blaise whispered from beside them, "it's all the illegal substances we have at the parties."

"Illegal parties in the Slytherin dungeons" Pansy said hands stretched in front of her, "I can see it now. Page one, Illegal Slytherin parties conducted under the headmasters nose. Page two, Pansy Parkinson disowned and left on the streets."

Millicent smiled, "don't be melodramatic."

"I can't help it" Pansy replied, "its what I do best."

"Now today," Hagrid's voice cut into their conversation, "we'll start work on our winter project. The Headmaster has divided ya into pairs he feels will suit you all, and you'll be working in those pairs till the end of the semester."

Millicent rolled her eyes, "I swear if I get paired with Longbottom, I'm seriously going to consider killing myself."

"I will kill myself," Pansy whispered back as Hagrid began calling out names.

"Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini. Gregory Goyle, Ronald Weasley. Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe."

Pansy continued, "The lump is so inept he…"

"Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter," Hagrid called.

"You've got to be kidding me," Pansy moaned.

Millicent laughed, "oh well at least its not Longbottom right? Tough luck Pansy."

"Millicent Bullstrode, Neville Longbottom." Hagrid continued.

The smile fell off Millicent's face.

Pansy grinned, "Sucks to be you."

"Oh shut up," Millicent replied with a frown, "my life is over."

"Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown"

Pansy's eyes swung to Draco who looked horrified, then across to Lavender who was giggling helplessly with Parvarti. Pansy frowned, "what's with the Griffindor, Slytherin combinations?"

"Its obvious isn't it?" Draco replied who had walked up beside her while glaring at Lavender, "Dumbledore is always going on about inter house relations. I bet this is all some ploy of his to make us all _friends_. You'd think after ten centuries of similar history, he'd just get the point and realize its never going to happen."

Pansy looked over at Harry Potter who was muttering angrily with his friends, "Mill, I think I'll be joining you in suicide tonight."

Millicent frowned, "who ever said I was waiting till tonight?"

"No ones going to kill themselves," Blaise put in sternly.

"Its all right for you!" Millicent snarled, "you're paired with Granger, at least she has some brains in her head."

"Now find your partners, come on then, don't be scared," Hagrid's voice boomed through their conversation.

Pansy crossed her arms; Potter could come to her, because she certainly wasn't moving. However everyone else seemed to have the same idea, as they glared at their partner from across the grounds. Finally it was Potter who sighed, and with a look at Hagrid, began to walk towards Pansy. Everyone else seemed to get the same idea and hesitantly walked to stand next to their partners.

"Parkinson" Potter greeted coldly as he reached her.

Pansy glared at him, "Potter" she spat.

"Now then" Hagrid said with a proud smile, "isn't this nice."

Pansy looked around. Her classmates didn't look anything less than horrified about the arrangement of partners. Everyone was standing in a defiant pose alternating between glaring at each other and glaring at Hagrid. Some students were even throwing haughty looks up at the headmaster's office. Draco looked particularly horrified as Lavender tossed him a flirty look. Pansy stifled her giggles, the poor girl could continue dreaming, Draco would never sleep with someone like her.

"Now, the reason Dumbledore has chosen these pairs is…"

Pansy sighed and droned him out. Paired with Potter. Could her day get any worse? She hoped he was listening because she certainly wasn't. He was looking at Hagrid intently, hands shoved deep into his pockets, so she assumed he was.

"…into the Forbidden forest"

Pansy snapped her attention back to Hagrid.

"Now your task is to write up a report on the creatures habits. How they eat, sleep, interact. But be warned, not all creatures appreciate humans in their midst, and that's where research comes in. Make sure you chose an animal that will not harm you."

Pansy blinked in confusion, forest, creatures, what?

"The assignment will last until the holidays, and will be presented to the class." Hagrid continued, "any questions?"

"You're sending us into the forest?" Draco asked in a loud disgusted voice, "to study some horrific creature, that will probably kill us as soon as it sees us?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Granger retaliated, "it wont kill you if you research it properly."

Draco huffed and mumbled something about his father.

"Any other questions?" Hagrid pressed.

The class was silent.

"Good, now spread out and work out a time to get together each week" Hagrid suggested, clearly delighted with the idea, "I've also put together a little series of questions for you to ask each other. A little get to know you. Pass them around."

Pansy took the list of questions Blaise handed her and trailed her eyes over the parchment.

Question One: What is your favorite magical creature? 

_Question Two: What do you think of Flobber Worms?'_

_Question Three: Given the choice between…_

Pansy snorted in disgust and shoved the list into Potter's hands, "what a waste of time." Turning on her heel Pansy stalked off towards the forest, calling over her shoulder, "come on then Potter I don't have all day." 

In the shade of the trees, and out of sight of the class, Pansy dug through her pockets and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up, she sat down on a near by rock, and watched Potter carefully as he sat down a few feet away from her.

"Do you want one?" Pansy offered, not out of politeness but spite.

Potter glared at her, "no I don't."

Pansy shrugged, and deposited her book bag on the ground beside her, "so," she began politely, "tell me about your sex life."

Potter's eyes widened in shock, "what?"

"Well I'm not going to sit here for the next half hour and talk about monsters am I?" Pansy replied, "its not often I sit and talk to the enemy, so we may as well make the conversation memorable."

Potter crossed his arms; "I'm not discussing my sex life with you Parkinson."

"Well what would you prefer to discuss? Masturbation?"

Potter sputtered.

Pansy grinned evilly, "I mean, its not a big deal" she continued watched Potter's face flush, "everyone does it, I remember when I…"

"Bloody hell" Potter burst out suddenly, "I'm not having this conversation with you. Do you have no pride?"

"When it comes to sex, I'm as open as a book. Get used to it." Pansy shrugged, "well what do you want to talk about then?"

Potter glared at her, "I don't want to talk to _you_ at all."

Pansy shrugged, "alright then."

Potter seemed taken a back by her reply. What did he expect? Her to argue about how they should become best friends and have tea parties every Sunday? Besides if she knew his type at all, she knew he'd break the silence once he realized he was being childish.

What did they call that? Uh, yes a _conscience_.

She was right, after several long moments of silence, Potter sighed heavily and shrugged, "how long have you been smoking for?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "are you actually inquiring about my life Potter?"

"I'm making conversation."

"Since the beginning of the year."

"Why did you start?"

"I was at a party, and it looked like fun."

"A muggle party?"

Pansy smirked, "would it surprise you if I said yes?"

Potter frowned, "yes it would."

"Just because Draco and his father are completely against muggles, doesn't mean we all are," Pansy replied simply.

"Are your parents…" Potter trailed off.

"Death eaters?" Pansy supplied, "well if they were then I wouldn't tell you, would I?"

"You called Hermione a mudblood," Potter pointed out as if this resolved everything.

"Well, she is a mudblood isn't she?" Pansy replied plainly.

Potter opened his mouth.

"I tell things as I see them, Pansy continued. "I've spent far too much time down in the dungeons to see your dear Granger as anything more or less than what she is. I may not agree with Draco on many things, but I am still a pure blooded witch."

"And you think that makes you superior do you?" Potter demanded.

Pansy rolled her eyes mentally. She should have realized she'd be having the 'mudblood vs pure blood' chat. "Yes I do."

Potter seethed, "well I don't see you up the top of every class!"

Pansy really did roll her eyes this time, "the reason Granger is up the top of every class is because she's a know it all book worm who spends all her time studying. If I studied half as much as she did, then I'd be up the top of classes too. Besides, that's not the point. When I talk about superiority I'm not talking about brains or the ability to memorize a text book."

"Then what are you talking about?" Potter demanded.

"When I say pure blooded witches and wizards are superior I'm talking about blood lines," Pansy explained stubbing out her cigarette and lighting a new one. "When your family can be traced back through the generations until your ancient grandfather was there at the beginning of time. When you can flick through history books and read about the stuff your relatives have done to benefit the growth of the wizarding world. Do you follow me?"

"So just because you relatives all slept with one another…" Harry began.

Pansy grinned and cut in, "I thought we weren't going to talk about sex."

Harry frowned.

Pansy shook her head, "you're missing the point anyways."

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm trying" Pansy replied, "but your morals are getting in the way. Just forget everything for a moment and try to understand where I'm coming from."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I'm listening."

"Ok" Pansy stubbed her cigarette out and focused all her attention on Harry, she didn't know why, but she wanted him to understand, "listen carefully. My ancestors date back to the origins of magic, I grew up with stories of their success and the ways in which they benefited the wizarding world centuries ago. The frameworks they created have been passed through the bloodline for centuries. So, what began as a galleon has grown to a large fortune, what began as a large swamp of land has grown into a large manor, what began as a friendly relationship has grown into the highest connections any wizard could ever hope to obtain," Pansy paused, "are you following?"

"Not really. Get to the point" Harry replied.

"The point is. My family, and many other pure blooded families have been around for generations and because we've been around for generations, we have generations worth of influence in the wizarding world. We hold all the top jobs and know all the right people; we have all the money and all the worthy assets."

Potter was silent.

Pansy sat forward, "it has nothing to do with myself thinking I'm better than Granger. When we graduate, no doubt Granger will be able to do whatever she pleases. It has nothing to do with book smarts or how well you can transfigure your matchstick into a needle."

"Then what does it have to do with?" Potter prompted, despite himself looking intrigued.

"Its not what you know, its who you know" Pansy answered simply.

Potter frowned, "I'm not following."

"C'mon Potter" Pansy replied with a huff, "put two and two together. Take yourself for example, because of who you are and whom you've been introduced to, you will one day be offered top jobs at the ministry. Not because you can recite _Hogwarts a History_ backwards and not because you can transfigure a pig into a chair. But because you are Harry Potter."

"I don't think I'm superior," Potter retaliated.

"Of course you don't" Pansy replied with a wave of her hand, "but that doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day, even though Granger is brilliant, _you_ will be first choice for all the top jobs. Because of who you are, not what you know."

Riiiiiiiiinnnnngggg 

Pansy stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder, "and that, Potter, is why pure bloods are superior. Not because we're better but because we have the advantage. See you later Potter."

**Authors Note: **The title of this chapter comes from a Chris Cornell song on his album Euphoria Morning. For all those who don't know, Chris Cornell is the lead singer from Audioslave. Big thanks to my buddy Yana for introducing the CD to me.

Review!


	3. Plug in Baby

**CHAPTER THREE: Plug in Baby**

_I've exposed your lies, baby_

_The underneath is no big surprise_

_Now its time for changing_

_And cleansing everything_

_To forget your love_

_- Plug in Baby – Muse_

Later that night, Pansy was laying flat on her back in the middle of her dormitory staring up at the ceiling, "are you in some kind of horrified shock Millicent?" Pansy questioned suddenly, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yeah, you've been ridiculously quiet all night," fellow fifth year Helena observed from her position on Pansy's bed.

Millicent groaned, and rubbed her face.

"Was it that bad?" Pansy asked sympathetically.

"Worse," Millicent moaned.

"I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking," Helena commented, "I don't reckon anyone's going to be able to stop arguing long enough to even think about the project."

"I don't know about that," Millicent put in, "I hear Blaise and Granger were getting along rather well."

"Yeah but they're both so fanatic about school they would both put aside their differences long enough to get top marks," Pansy replied, "they don't count."

"At least Finnegan and Potter are slightly good looking" Millicent pouted, "I swear if I have to look at Longbottom one more time I might…"

"Ew" Helena interrupted horrified, "did you just put Finnegan and good looking in the same sentence?"

Pansy laughed. "Ya know he's not all bad."

"Gross Pansy" Helena replied, "I'm telling Draco."

Millicent smirked, "speaking of Draco. He seemed rather cozy with Brown."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "puh-lease, he'd never touch that tramp. I heard she idolizes Trelawny, now if that isn't a sign she belongs in St Mungos, I don't know what is?"

"Whatever" Helena replied with a wave of her hand, "what about you though? You've been rather quiet about your half hour in the presence of the boy who lived."

Pansy sat up, "nothing to tell. We went a bit into the forest, and I established he's a virgin. Then we got into a debate over blood lines."

"Who won?" Millicent asked curiously.

Pansy looked offended, "me of course."

Helena chuckled, "I notice you didn't object to Potter being called good looking."

Pansy shrugged, "that's because I'd be lying if I said he wasn't."

Helena gaped at her, "ew!"

Pansy laughed, "what? There is nothing wrong with Potter's looks. Mill back me up here."

Millicent nodded, "he's rather attractive. That hair and eyes."

"He's a Griffindor" Helena cut in.

"So what?" Millicent replied, "I'm not marrying the guy, I'd never date him, and the thought of talking to him makes me sick," she ticked them off on her fingers. "Doesn't mean I can't look from afar."

"I can't believe I share a dorm room with you two" Helena said in disbelief.

Pansy laughed, "honestly Hel, don't bother submitting us to St Mungo's until we start going around saying Longbottom is cute. Now that would be cause for concern."

The girls laughed.

By the time the end of the week rolled around, the black lake had frozen over, and a constant raging wind rattled the windows. Pansy found herself fishing through her trunk for extra socks and blankets to battle the chill, where as everyone else in Slytherin house appeared to have been attacked by a love potion. The first morning Pansy walked into the common room to see everyone huddled together wrapped in blankets her jaw had almost hit the floor. Turns out it wasn't a potion at all, but instead some first year's ingenious idea to share body heat.

Sick and tired of students running up and hugging her, Pansy and Blaise deemed themselves the 'coffee club.' After several days the member list began to steadily grow as everyone walked down the halls, their hands clasped around take away cups of coffee instead of each other.

Which was why Pansy found herself on Friday morning seated at the Slytherin table hands clasped around her mug of coffee, as she waited for everyone else to arrive. The ceiling of the Great Hall was covered in storm clouds so thick, extra candles had been lit to make up for the lack of natural light.

Blaise was the first to join her, "how in the world are we supposed to get our project done in this?" he asked, following her gaze, "its bad enough heading outside for Care of Magical Creatures, let alone continuously into the forest."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "you've started your project?"

"Of course" Blaise replied, "Haven't you?"

Pansy frowned and didn't answer.

After breakfast, Pansy refilled her mug and sipped it as she followed the rest of her friends outside. A path had been cleared down to Hagrid's hut, so grumbling to each other the Slytherin's slowly made their way down the slippery path.

Hagrid was waiting for them outside his hut. "Gather round the fire to keep warm while we wait for everyone else" Hagrid instructed, "hurry up you lot." 

For once, they all actually followed instruction. Pansy moved as close to the fire as she could stand and began warming her hands. After several moments strong arms wrapped around her waist, she turned her head slightly to see Draco standing there.

"Hey" he whispered resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his heavy winter cloak around them both.

Pansy sighed in relief and leant back into him as his charmed cloak warmed her immediately, "hi."

"I've missed you this week," Draco said quietly into her ear.

"From what I hear, you've been off with a certain 4th year Slytherin," Pansy replied, "corrupting yet another innocent Draco?"

Draco chuckled, and pulled her closer, "nothing gets past you anymore does it Pans?"

"Nothing at all" Pansy replied with a smile, "but I've missed you too."

Draco turned his head and pressed his cold lips to her neck causing her to shiver. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Room of Requirement" Pansy suggested softly, "meet me there at midnight."

"Ok" Draco replied and stepped away from her.

The chill hit Pansy immediately and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And I'm buying you a better cloak" Draco murmured into her ear before walking over to Blaise.

Pansy watched him go before sighing and watching her breath form in mist until it was carefully swept away in the breeze.

"Ok" Hagrid called, "now I know its cold, but we have important work to do today. Now find your partner."

Pansy looked around and located Potter several feet away, dressed in a heavy black winter cloak, Griffindor scarf around his neck. He gestured her over, and Pansy sighed heavily and reluctantly dragged herself away from the fire.

"Potter" she greeted.

"Parkinson" he replied.

"Now you should by now have chosen your creature, and done some general research, so I'd like you all to take a short supervised trip into the forest. If anyone gets into trouble just send up red sparks. Shall we practice? Wands out."

Pansy sighed and dug through her pockets before extracting her wand and sending up sparks. She looked at them and wrinkled her nose delicately, her sparks were pink and clashed terribly with Potter's red ones. "Have you got any clue what animal to do?" she whispered to him.

He shook his head, "no. But Hagrid wont ask, we'll just pretend."

"Very good" Hagrid continued, "this will be a nice practice for the real thing." He nodded, "well off you go."

Pansy looked at Potter. "Well, after you Potter. Be a gentleman."

Potter raised an eyebrow; "I was always under the impression the lady was supposed to go first."

"Yes, but when facing certain death, the male is supposed to protect the lady" Pansy replied.

"We're not going to die" Potter argued, but led the way anyway.

"And how many times have you been in the forest?" Pansy demanded as she followed Potter into the scarce trees.

"Three times" Potter replied simply.

"How many times of those were near misses?" Pansy pressed, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

Potter hesitated, "… all three."

"Thought so" Pansy replied.

"Hagrid knows what he's doing" Potter replied.

Pansy didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. They walked in silence for several moments; the only sound made when they both reached into their pockets and muttered a quiet _lumos_ when the trees became too dense. Pansy had never been into the forest before, and it certainly wasn't a place she wished to revisit. The whole place gave her the creeps.

They were attempting to find their way through a particularly dense clump of trees when Pansy sighed, "look, can we go back now?"

Potter chuckled, "scared?"

"No. I'd be scared if I didn't know there was something out there ready to eat me. The fact I do know just gives me the creeps." Pansy halted and crossed her arms.

Potter checked his watch, "we've only been walking for half an hour, and we have at least fifteen minutes to kill before heading back."

"Well" Pansy replied shining her wand around the area; "we can always take another stab in the dark at a conversation."

Harry shrugged, and flopped down onto the ground. Lying on his back, he stared up into the dark canopy, "alright then, you can ask me a question I guess."

For a moment Pansy was sorely tempted to ask him about his sex life again just to see him blush. But at the last moment changed her mind, "so are the rumors true your dating Granger?"

Potter frowned, "no. As a matter of fact I don't think any of Rita Skeeter's stories had any fact in them. You however are dating Malfoy."

Pansy shook her head, "no I'm not."

Harry looked at her in confusion, "it was all over the school a few weeks ago you were caught by Filch up at the Astronomy Tower."

Pansy waved her hand, "ridiculously exaggerated, we were caught by McGonnagal and it was in the room of requirement. But anyway Draco and I aren't dating."

Potter looked surprised, "really, then what…?"

"Lets just say that Draco and I understand each other. We have an agreement."

"Your sex buddies" Harry supplied flatly.

Pansy shrugged, "something like that."

Harry frowned, "doesn't that bother you?"

"Why should it? He's my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids, we're not serious enough about each other to date, so we just shag instead. I'm there for him and he's there for me, no strings attached. It's a good deal."

"Are you always so open about your sex life, or is it just me?"

Pansy laughed, "sex isn't a big deal for me. Maybe if I were in love with Draco, then yes what we did in private would stay private. But it's all just a bit of fun. And besides I'm not delusional enough to think Draco keeps everything to himself."

"You have quite the reputation in the male bathroom" Harry put in.

Pansy smiled, "am I good or bad?"

"According to Seamus your amazing" Harry replied, sitting up, "you haven't slept with Seamus have you?"

"I've only ever been with Draco and Blaise" Pansy responded, plopping herself down on the soft grass across from him, "I don't know why Draco sticks around though, he could have anyone in this school, but he keeps choosing me. Its interesting really."

Harry scoffed, "I highly doubt Malfoy could have anyone."

Pansy smiled, "you underestimate him. He's not as bad as you think he is."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy is every bit as bad as I think he is."

"Yeah but you thought I was a first grade evil bitch, and we seem to be getting along ok."

"I still think you're a first grade evil bitch. But you're different."

"Why?"

Harry looked at her thoughtfully, "Malfoy would never put aside our differences long enough to sit down and have a conversation."

Pansy shook her head, "if you sat down to chat with him, you'd be amazed at how similar you are."

"The day Malfoy and I sit down for a chat, will be the day hell freezes over," Harry replied firmly.

Pansy shrugged, "so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you still haven't told me about your sex life. But I gather you're a virgin."

Harry flushed, but nodded.

"So who do you like?" Pansy prompted.

"Well… uh… I did like Cho," Harry mumbled.

Pansy racked her brains, "Cho? Cho Change? The Ravenclaw seeker?"

Harry nodded.

"What happened there?"

"It didn't work out."

"What about Granger? Has anything ever been between you two?"

Harry shook his head; "it's not like that with Hermione. She's… well she's just Hermione."

Pansy nodded understandingly, "so no chance of you two being shag buddies?"

"No!"

Pansy pushed herself off the floor, "well its something to ponder while in the shower I guess."

Harry looked horrified at the thought.

"Well let's go then, fifteen minutes is up, and if you don't mind, I think I'll be the man on the way back," Pansy said with a cheeky grin.

Emerging from the forest half an hour later was like walking outside all over again. The warmth trapped inside the trees disappeared immediately and Pansy found herself clutching her cloak close as she tramped through the snow with Harry beside her.

"Listen do you think we should start this assignment soon?" Harry muttered.

Pansy nodded, "as much as I hate the thought, I think we'd better. From the looks of things everyone else has made a good start."

"Well how about we meet in the library tonight after dinner?" Harry suggested, stopping and turning to face Pansy, "if we can at least choose an animal it might be a good start."

Pansy nodded, "ok, around seven?"

Harry nodded, "alright I'll see you then. Nice talking to you Parkinson."

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far, all comments appreciated. The title of this chapter comes from my favorite Muse song in the world! Again, shout out to Yana for her good taste in music.

REVIEW!


	4. Minds Eye

**CHAPTER FOUR:** **Minds Eye**

_When the time is right and the night is bright_

_We will see the things we've come to find_

_I've been searching for just a little more_

_But the days girl just slip away_

_And the red sunset they we just met_

_I can see forever_

_Come and see the minds eye_

_We can find it if we try_

_Minds Eye – Wolfmother_

"So then the great lump trips over a branch sticking out of the ground, and falls flat on his face. And seriously what does one do in a situation like that? So I do the first thing that comes into my mind, and I laugh. I just stand there and pointing and laughing at the guy. And I just can't stop laughing, I think I was delirious or something. And then I come to the realization that I wasn't laughing at him, I was actually laughing at the hopeless situation we're in and…"

"Millicent" Pansy cut in, "please, just stop talking, you're giving me ahead ache, and I'm already late to meet Potter."

"Pans you don't understand I think I'm going crazy" Millicent replied urgently as she hurried down the hall beside Pansy on her way to the library.

Pansy shoved the doors open to the library with such force that they stuck the walls opposite them. Madam Pince glared at her. Pansy sighed and turned to Millicent, "look" she whispered, "go talk to Blaise about this, he's better at this type of thing than I am."

Millicent nodded, and practically ran off looking slightly barmy.

Pansy sighed in relief and walked over to where Harry was sitting looking at her in confusion, "what…" he began."

Pansy dropped her book bag and slumped into the chair across from him, "don't ask." Pulling the closest textbook (_Magical Creatures and where to find them_) towards her, Pansy opened the book to a random page and pointed at the animal there, "This one will do?"

Harry peered at the page, eyes narrowing as he read upside down, "they're extinct."

Pansy looked down and skimmed the page. So they were. This may be more difficult than she originally thought. "Have you found anything yet?"

Harry shook his head, "no. Heaps of creatures that would be cool to study, but we need something that's not going to be too difficult to find."

Pansy shrugged, "why not just do unicorns or something?"

"Somehow I don't think we'll be as successful at finding them as Hagrid is," Harry replied.

Pansy sighed; it was going to be a long night.

It was an hour later; Pansy finally found a creature that;

A: wouldn't eat them

B: wouldn't attack them

C: wouldn't be too hard to find and

D: wouldn't be too boring to observe

"Here we go" Pansy said triumphantly, causing Harry to look up and peer at here through bleary eyes.

"The Iclandra" Pansy read dramatically, "more commonly known as the _lord of the fountain_, this nocturnal creature dwells deep within the forest in the shallows of water falls, where it baths by moonlight." Pansy paused, "well that shouldn't be too difficult to find, is there a water fall in the forest?"

Harry nodded slowly, "there must be, I mean the forest is huge. What else does it say? Is it going to attack us?"

"Umm…" Pansy skimmed over the page reading excerpts, "…a timid creature… poor eye sight… it has fins like a mermaid… oh good it won't be able to chase us…" Pansy continued skimming "looks good. So the Iclandra then?"

Harry shrugged, "sounds alright to me."

Pansy marked the page and closed the book with a snap, "thank Merlin, I thought we were going to be here all night."

"Ya know, if we were smart we should have just walked into the forest and just kept walking till we found something good." Harry pointed out.

Pansy shook her head, "that would only be smart if you were devising the best way to be eaten. Besides we wouldn't know the names of half the creatures in the forest, so we'd probably find one and then never be able to find it again in the library."

Harry waved her comment away before he yawned and stretched. Despite herself Pansy's eyes trailed over his chest and stomach. For the first time that evening Pansy realized he wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead he was dressed in simple muggle jeans and a black hooded jumper. The sight threw Pansy for a moment because she had never seen Potter out of bulky robes before. In his jeans and tight fitting jumper she could see for the first time how broad his shoulders were, and the narrowness of his waist. He was a good-looking guy really, Pansy grudgingly admitted. With his slightly too long messy black hair and bright green eyes, he permanently looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and/or emerged from a broom closet after a particularly heated make out session.

That last thought sent Pansy scrambling out of her thoughts just in time to hear Harry speak.

"So I'd say tomorrow night is as good as any to head into the forest."

Pansy nodded, "as long as I'm back by midnight I'm happy."

Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment, and scribbled the creatures name onto it; "well I'm going to go grab every book I can find, on the Iclandra's so we know where exactly to find them."

"Ok" Pansy replied distractedly, who was already searching the index of the books around her to see if she could find any more information.

It was a good two or three hours later, that Pansy finally slammed the book in front of her closed and massaged her writing hand. Across from her, Harry had his feet propped up on the table and looked ridiculously comfortable reclined in his hair, book open on his lap. He looked up at her ruckus and peered at her over the top of his glasses, "had enough?" he questioned.

Pansy rubbed her temples, "I've read so much I'm going to dreaming about these hideous things in my sleep."

Harry followed her cue and shut his book also, "Well lets call it a night then. How about we meet in the entrance hall around midday tomorrow, and that will give us all afternoon in the forest to locate a waterfall." Harry suggested as they packed up the books around them.

"And hopefully find the Iclandra's as well, cause according to all these books they only come out at night" Pansy added, before waving her wand and propelling all the books onto the shelving trolley.

Harry paused and looked at her, "at night?" he murmured, "what if we went now."

"Now?" Pansy repeated, "are you crazy if Filch finds us we'll be in detention for the rest of our lives. Curfew is minutes away."

"How many minutes?"

Pansy checked her watch, "eleven."

Harry suddenly got a reckless look in his eyes, "I have a plan, c'mon" and without waiting for an answer he grabbed Pansy's wrist and dragged her out of the library.

Pansy was positively bewildered, but allowed him to steer her down the hallway, through tapestries, up staircases, down passageways she didn't even know existed, until finally coming to a halt outside the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. The lady looked at Pansy, "what brings a Slytherin to our midst?" she questioned curiously.

Pansy's mouth dropped open, oh the shame she'd never be able to show her face in the dungeons again, "you brought me to the Griffindor common room?"

Harry ignored her, "stay here' he ordered and whispered the password to the lady before slipping inside.

Now alone with the portrait Pansy crossed her arms and glared down the passageway.

"You know dear, when I was your age, I had a lovely figure like you. Its amazing what time will do," the fat lady gave a tinkling little laugh.

Pansy stared. Was the portrait actually trying to make conversation with her? And was that supposed to be a compliment? "Uh… um…" Pansy was at a loss for words, "I like your dress" she finished lamely.

"Oh, this old thing" the lady laughed, "you're a dear."

Pansy was saved from responding as Harry emerged again, now donned in his heavy black winter cloak. He was holding an old sheet of parchment in one hand, and a black and silvery looking cloak in the other. Pansy did a double take, "holy shit Potter is that an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes it is" Harry replied, shoving the parchment into his jeans, "and if you tell anyone, I'll hex you from here to Australia." He tossed the black cloak to her, "put this on, it'll be cold out."

Pansy was slightly taken a back by his thoughtfulness, and thanked him softly before throwing the cloak around her shoulders and fastening the clasp. Whatever brand the cloak was it obviously had the same warming charm as Draco's, because the warmth immediately enveloped her in a way her own cloak and scarf had never achieved.

Moving closer to her, Harry unfolded the cloak and swung it around them. Pansy reached forward and felt the soft light fabric with her fingers before startling slightly as Harry's chest pressed lightly against her back, "now whatever you do" he warned softly as they began walking down the hall, "don't make any noise. Just because we're invisible doesn't mean people can't hear us, and it doesn't make us any less solid either. Just do what I say."

Pansy nodded, and let him lead her down the hallway, they stopped at the very end and Pansy watched as Harry pulled the parchment out of his pocket, tapped his wand to it, and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out.

Pansy's jaw almost hit the floor as ink spread across the parchment making it an unmistakable map of the castle. "Well" Pansy murmured as she watched the mini dots move around, "Your just full of surprises, aren't you."

Harry looked at her and Pansy was suddenly struck by how tall he was. Standing that close together Pansy was forced to look up to meet his green eyes.

"Tell anyone about this" Harry warned, "It will be much further than Australia."

Pansy looked back down at the map, spotting Filch two floors below, "where in the world did you get this map? It must be worth a fortune."

"A friend gave it to me" Harry replied cryptically as he also surveyed the map. After several moments he wiped it blank and shoved it back into his pocket "lets go."

"And the invisibility cloak?" Pansy asked as they once again began to walk, "Merlin Potter, you may be better connected than I originally thought."

"The cloak and map both belonged to my dad," Harry corrected, "I'm not connected anywhere. Nor do I wish to be."

"You don't need to be" Pansy murmured, "Your name earns you all the respect you could ever wish for."

"We're not getting back to the blood line topic are we?" Harry asked, "You made your point."

"You agree with me?" Pansy asked in surprise.

Harry hesitated, "I… understand where you're coming from."

Pansy smiled, "well I'm glad we understand each other."

They exited the castle and crossed the grounds without any unusual activity. Although they moved slowly and silently, Pansy enjoyed the walk, taking pleasure in the way the cold air slipped through the folds of the cloak to brush against her face. Harry was a comforting presence, somehow he seemed to know exactly where he was going at all times, and realizing this, Pansy allowed herself to relax and let him take control of the situation. They were across the grounds and hidden from the castle by the scarce trees when Harry threw the cloak off them and shoved it into his cloak pocket. This task complete he grinned at Pansy.

"Ladies first" he said gesturing for Pansy to lead the way into the darkness.

Pansy threw a disgruntled look at him before reaching into her robe and lighting her wand. "Fine," she agreed, "but just stick close to me all right? I'd hate to lose you somewhere along the way and be all by myself at the mercy of whatever animal happened to stumble across me."

"I'm right behind you" Harry assured her.

They walked through the forest mostly in silence, desperately straining their ears for any sound of running water. According the textbooks, Iclandra's dwelled in the shallow water of waterfalls, because they enjoyed the lapping of the water against their bodies. It all sounded distinctly dirty to Pansy, but she didn't question it. Only walked steadily deeper into the forest, every now and then turning to make sure Harry was still behind her. The forest was pitch black, and Pansy was finding it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of her even with her wand tip ignited.

"Potter?" Pansy murmured suddenly as she stepped over a low log.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"You haven't actually seen a waterfall in your previous trips have you?" Pansy asked highly doubtful they would find a waterfall amidst all the trees.

"No" Harry replied, reaching out a hand and grabbing her arm to stop her, "but I have heard running water and that has to come from somewhere. Gimme a second"

Harry looked around the area, holding his wand tip high above his head, before crouching down and examining the forest floor. He was silent for several long moments before rising again, "this way."

Pansy sighed and followed him.

They walked for what felt like hours, but Pansy could definitely hear water now. They had located a small stream half an hour ago, and had been following it constantly as the ground ever so subtlely began to rise. The lack of creatures they had encountered was slightly frightening, especially since Pansy could have sworn something was watching her. Lost in her own thoughts, and not watching there she was going, Pansy was pulled from her thoughts abruptly as her foot sunk into a foot of water, "oh gross!" she burst out childishly, "bloody hell are we there yet?"

Harry turned and looked at her, "we've definitely located something, look."

Pansy followed his finger and realized he was right. Even though the trees mainly hid it, Pansy caught snatches of the water glistening in the moonlight. Following Harry and grumbling about wet feet they walked the last few meters until they emerged into a clearing. Pansy's breath caught in her throat. It was absolutely beautiful. Moonlight cascaded into the clearing giving the area a slightly mythical glow. The water was so clean that she could see the bottom of the fountain, and water lilies decorated the banks amidst bright green grass.

"Wow" Pansy whispered as she came to a stop beside Harry, who was staring at the area in similar fascination.

"Look" Harry whispered pointing to the banks of the fountains where waves lightly lapped at the rocks.

Pansy followed his gaze. There they were. The Iclandra's. They were odd looking creatures. Extremely easy to spot as their skin was bright white and shone in the moonlight. They were small and slender with human like torsos, fish like fins, and faces that reminded Pansy of newborn crying babies. There was at least eight of them wading in the shallows, basking in the moonlight.

"They remind me of mermaids, but uglier" Pansy stated.

Harry looked at her, "maybe they're related to the species or something"

Pansy looked at Harry, "do we approach them?"

Harry shook his head, "no, I think we should just watch them from afar. They aren't exactly social creatures. C'mon" he grabbed Pansy's hand, and gripping it tightly led her back into the trees and around the area until they were directly in front of them. Walking carefully forward Harry let go of Pansy's hand and gently touched the small of her back protectively until they were seated on a near by rock.

They watched the creatures silently for several long minutes, until Harry sighed, "they're rather boring. All they do is lay there, how are we supposed to write a report on that?"

"I suppose now that we've seen them, the rest we can learn from text books" Pansy supplied, watching as one of the Iclandra's rolled over, its fins lapping lazily in the water, "they must be immune to the cold" Pansy observed, "I mean that water must be freezing."

Harry shrugged, "maybe its charmed. It might be warm all year round. What temperature was the water you stepped in?"

Pansy frowned, "not very cold at all. If anything it was warm like a bath. Should we move closer?"

Harry nodded, and together they stood, and giving the Iclandra's a wide berth made their way to the opposite side of the waterfall. Leaving Pansy on the bank, Harry made his way down the mossy green rocks before finally bending over and letting his hand trail in the water, "your right" he called up to her, "its warm."

"What does that mean?" Pansy called back, "is it magical?"

"Must be" Harry mused standing up and looking up at her, "I'll have to ask Hermione if there's anything about a magical water fall in _Hogwarts a History_."

"Hogwarts a History?" Pansy repeated in disbelief. "She's read Hogwarts a History? Wow, now that's admirable. How anyone can slog there way through that beast of a text is beyond me." Pansy sat down on a near by rock, "I remember when I was first accepted into Hogwarts my mum tried to make me read it. I recall I got two pages in and fell asleep." Pansy smiled at the memory.

Harry shrugged, "I guess everyone has their thing."

"What's yours?" Pansy asked curiously, "what do you like to do?"

"Play Quidditch" Harry replied grinning happily at the thought.

Pansy smirked, "spoken like a true male."

"What about you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I draw. Mainly landscape, and usually in charcoal but I enjoy it ya know?"

"Are you any good?" Harry questioned curiously, running his hand through the water again.

"I don't know. I do it for fun, and I've never shown anyone except Millicent before. Tell ya what, next time we're out here, I'll sketch the water fall and you can tell me what you think" Pansy suggested, "sound like a deal?"

"Yeah, but only if you sketch the Iclandra's as well, it might be a good idea for our project to have some primary sources."

"Speaking of the project, have you given any thought about how we can present it? I was thinking of just writing up a fact book or something. Simple, not much work required and straight to the point."

"Sounds alright to me. So if we just come out here once more, and you can do your drawings, then we can just finish the rest of it in the library?"

Pansy nodded.

"Fantastic, and on that note we better get back to the castle."

**Authors Note: **Chapter title is a Wolfmother song.


	5. Last Goodbye

**CHAPTER FIVE: Last Goodbye**

_This is our last goodbye_

_I hate to see the love between us die_

_But its over, just do this and then I'll go_

_You gave me more to live for_

_More than you'll ever know_

_This is our last embrace_

_Must I dream and always see your face_

_Why can't overcome this and more_

_Maybe it is just before I didn't know you at all_

_Last Goodbye – Jeff Buckley_

**Authors Note: **So originally in this chapter I was planning for Draco and Pansy to hook up and have a little shag. But the closer I came to writing that particular section, the more I just really didn't want to write it and I realized it would just be stall the inevitable. So, since I don't want this story to be a 30 chapters long, here's the different version.

_Is she dead? She's not moving?_

_Don't be stupid she's just tired. And no wonder, I heard her come in at 2am last night._

_2am? Where in the world was she?_

_I don't know, but she came in and she was smiling._

_Pansy smiling? Maybe she was out with Draco?_

_Can't have been, Draco was off with that Ravenclaw._

The voices slowly drifted into Pansy's conscience, pulling her rudely from her relaxed sleeping state. Not wanting to wake up, Pansy buried down deeper into her covers.

"This is fascinating" came a loud whisper; "you see the way the teenage girl digs deeper into her burrow to shield herself from the elements."

Pansy frowned and rolled over ignoring the giggles around her. She'd be damned if she allowed her roommates to wake her up so early on a Saturday morning.

"Now ladies and gentlemen" the talk show host whisper continued, "human beings are brilliant creatures, do you notice how upon waking up they are in quite an untidy state. No, that is not a birds nest on top of her head, and do not mistake her for a panda, it is quite simply…"

Pansy gave up, "guys" she groaned, "stop."

The girls laughed, and Pansy slowly opened her eyes to see Millicent and Helena standing over her. Rubbing her eyes, Pansy frowned, "I hate you."

"We love you too" Helena replied with a grin before settling herself down at Pansy's feet, "so tell me dear one, because we want gossip. Where were you last night?"

Pansy sighed, "no where."

"No where!" the girls chorused excitedly.

"Oh its one of those" Millicent laughed grabbing her pillow and smacking Pansy with is, "whose the boy Pans?"

"Honestly you guys need to get out more" Pansy grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position, "if you must know I was out with Potter and we were working on our project. Nothing more and nothing less than that."

"Well that's boring" Helena replied with a frown, "you could have at least made up some exciting tale of kidnap with a long and hard fight for your life. Where you were nearly at the edge of death, when the handsome boy comes to save you" Helena swooned dramatically.

Pansy stared at Helena, "sometimes I worry about you."

Helena laughed, "oh well, at least you've made a start on the project. Me and Finnegan can't decide on an animal."

Millicent groaned, "urgh do we have to talk about the project?"

"I agree with Mill. And I'm starving, when's breakfast?"

"You missed it" Helena replied standing up and walking over to Pansy's closet, "its lunch time now and we figured we'd wake you. So get dressed." Helena picked up Pansy's cloak from the floor and went to toss it to her when she froze.

Ignoring them Pansy rolled slowly out of bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She had grabbed her towel and was walking towards the bathroom when a noise from Millicent stopped her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Millicent crooned in amusement, "what do we have here?"

Pansy turned around to see Millicent and Helena holding Harry's cloak between them like a banner.

"Oh Pansy and Potter sitting in the tree" Helena sang, swinging the cloak around her shoulders and prancing around the room.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Millicent joined in grabbing the cloak before stopping in awe, "oh its lovely and warm. Pans I don't think you should give it back."

Pansy sighed heavily, "I'm going for a shower."

"Oh no," Helena protested dramatically, "we need to hear all the details how you ventured outside, and it was so cold that he offered you his cloak."

Millicent laughed and dropped to her knees, "Oh Pansy" she said mistily looking up at Helena in adoration, "take my cloak you need it more than I do."

"Oh yes Pot… uh I mean Harry" Helena responded, "Lets get married"

The two of them dissolved into giggles.

Pansy rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door.

The two of them pranced around for the rest of the day, taking the piss at every possible moment until after dinner they grew tired of teasing Pansy and reverted back into their normal selves. Pansy was inwardly relieved because aside from it being annoying, rumor spread like wildfire that herself and Harry had made wild passionate love in the middle of the forest. Luckily Pansy was able to put a stop to that rumor before it traveled any further than the Slytherin common room.

In order to escape everyone's derisive questions Pansy escaped to the library, where she was currently sitting buried deep within the shelves, sketching an Iclandra from memory. She was actually rather proud of it, since it was looking a lot more realistic than she originally thought it would. Pansy had just completed the smaller detail on its face, when a body slid into the chair across from her. Pansy looked up and was not surprised to see Draco there.

"Draco" she greeted.

"Pansy" he replied with a small smile, "so rumor has it you stole Potter's virginity last night."

Pansy sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Draco shrugged, "what's that?" he gestured to her paper.

"It's a Iclandra" Pansy replied, turning her paper and pushing it towards him, "what do you think?"

Draco wrinkled his nose, "reminds me of Granger without hair."

Pansy chuckled, "speaking of Granger. How's your project with her roommate coming along?"

"Uh" Draco scratched the back of his neck, "that's what I wanted to speak to you about."

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"She… well she and I kind of…you…"

Pansy looked down, "your sleeping with her," she supplied quietly.

"Yeah" Draco admitted.

Pansy looked up, "are you crazy Draco? She's a Griffindor."

"I know."

"If your father finds out…"

'I know!" Draco burst out. He sighed and looked around before leaning forward, "its… its different."

"Don't tell me you actually like her" Pansy huffed, "Draco you don't like anyone."

Draco looked offended, "that's not necessarily one hundred percent true."

Pansy chuckled, "you're a Slytherin Draco, you don't give a damn about anyone about yourself."

'I care about you" he replied seriously.

Pansy looked horrified, "you're not getting mushy with me are you? Bloody hell"

"No" Draco chuckled, "I'm just saying that we're good friends right, and I wouldn't want to fuck that up."

"Your asking my permission" Pansy asked flatly, finally understanding.

"Well yeah" Draco replied sheepishly, "I mean, come on Pansy, I'd hate for us to…"

"Draco" Pansy cut in, leaning forward as well, "you can do whatever you want. We never promised each other anything. Yes, we had an agreement and yes it was working well, but you never promised me you'd be there forever. I knew eventually you'd finally find someone you liked better than me."

"So are we good?"

"We're good" Pansy smiled, "friends?"

Draco nodded, "so uh, you'll understand if I call off tonight?"

Pansy laughed, "I'm sure I'll survive."

"Fantastic" Draco got up and made to leave.

"And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck this up."

Draco smiled and nodded, "oh and also, Potter's cloak is currently hanging like a flag from the ceiling in the girls bathroom. Just thought you should know."

"Shit."

The next few weeks passed in a blur. After successfully saving Harry's cloak from the bathroom and returning it to him, the Care of Magical Creatures project kept everyone extremely busy. Pansy found her sleeping habits becoming as nocturnal as an Iclandra's as her late nights in the forest with Harry finally caught up with her. Stumbling into the great hall every morning was like rising from the dead, and she barely made it through her classes each day without falling asleep. Her coffee addiction had grown to the extent it was almost rivaling Blaise's, and she was smoking more than ever.

"I don't know why you just don't give up," Harry commented one afternoon.

The two of them were sitting out by the lake enjoying the first rays of sunshine in weeks. Scrolls, books and papers with facts and diagrams on Iclandra's were spread around them weighed down with stones to stop them flying away. Pansy who was currently smoking her forth cigarette since they met glared at him.

"Those things will kill you" Harry continued, "and if they don't kill you first, a teacher will when they catch you."

Pansy sighed and threw her butt at him, "oh shut up Potter, a girl needs to indulge in something."

Harry picked up the butt and put it out against a rock, "I thought you indulged in drawing"

Pansy shook her head, "drawing is my _thing_. Not something I indulge in. Now smoking, drugs and alcohol, they are things you indulge in."

Harry chuckled.

"And what about you Mr. Potter, what do you indulge in?"

"My friends"

Pansy smirked, "I thought you said Granger wasn't up for the sex."

"That's not what I mean" Harry replied patiently, with no trace of a blush, "I mean, being around my friends is an indulgence to me. It's something that makes me happy."

"Weasley not up for it either? Red heads are horny buggers you know?"

Harry shook his head, "you're going straight to hell."

"Why?" Pansy questioned amused, "Yes I smoke and drink. But its not like I steal or kill people. I'm a little rough around the edges, but I'm not completely evil."

Harry surveyed her quietly, "well your certainly different to what I expected you to be."

"Oh? And what did you expect?"

Harry shrugged, "a miniature Malfoy I guess."

"He'd be pleased" Pansy grinned.

Harry smiled back.

**Authors Note: **The title of this chapter belongs to a Jeff Buckley song. Sorry, not much Harry/Pansy in this chapter. But it's getting there slowly but surely.


	6. Late in the Day

**CHAPTER SIX: Late in the Day**

_It's late in the day_

_I'm thinking of you_

_Things that you say_

_So long, so long for me_

_It's late in the day_

_I'm talking to you_

_Hear what I say_

_So long, so long for me_

_Late in the Day – Supergrass_

"Favorite color?"

"Pink. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate frogs. Favorite animal?"

"Um, cats. Most prized possession?"

"My dads cloak… and the Marauders map"

"You can't choose two things."

"Why not?"

"Because, that just defeats the purpose of the game."

"What purpose? We made the game up"

"Well I'm making the first official rule, you can only choose one thing."

"Fine, um, my dad's cloak. Favorite subject?"

Pansy smirked, "potions of course. Favorite professor?"

The two teenagers were currently trekking through the forest, attempting to find the waterfall for their second visit to the Iclandra's. Without much success it was Harry who decided to begin a game he called 'Twenty Questions.' However twenty soon turned into thirty, and thirty turned into forty, as they walked further and further into the forest.

"Hagrid," Harry replied, "favorite sex position?" he asked turning his head and grinning at Pansy who was walking behind him.

Pansy smirked, "and just why would you want to know a thing like that Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "just curious."

"Well…" Pansy paused thoughtfully, "I guess it all depends on who you're with doesn't it?"

"I thought you said it was one word answers?" Harry pointed out, stepping down a deep ledge before holding out a hand to help Pansy down.

"I did but sex is different," Pansy replied, grabbing his hand and jumping down, "new rule, one word answers with the exception of sex."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued walking, "you can't just keep making up rules."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Third rule, you can't make up new rules just because you don't want to answer a question."

Pansy stopped and placed her hands on her hips, "do you think I'm stalling?" she demanded, rather appalled at the thought.

Harry kept walking, "I think your definitely stalling now."

Pansy huffed and ran to catch up to him, "I'll have you know that I do not stall. And since you're so curious, I like to have sex up against a wall. Satisfied?"

"Very" Harry grinned, "your turn."

"Have you ever had a sexual dream about me?"

Harry froze and turned, "what kind of a question is that?"

Pansy smiled, and walked the last few steps to meet him, "a good one. I'm curious."

Harry frowned.

"Come on Potter, it's a simple yes or no answer" Pansy prompted with a grin.

"Yes I have, are you happy now?"

Pansy grinned, "happy and flattered Potter. That's made my day." Pansy laughed and pushed past him, now leading the way, "so tell me more about this dream. Gimme all the details." She didn't have to turn around to know Harry was blushing, "where were we, what was I wearing, did I seduce you or vice versa? Was there food involved?"

"I'm not talking to you about this" Harry replied, "its private."

"Private?" Pansy repeated, turning her head to look at Harry briefly, "I was there!"

Harry shook his head, "drop it Pansy."

"Wow, did you just call me Pansy? Ya know, just because you sleep with me doesn't mean we're on first name basis," Pansy teased, "should I start calling you Harry now? I mean, what did I call you in bed, Potter or Harry?"

Harry shook his head amused, "your not going to let this go are you?"

"Absolutely not. Ya know? I certainly hope you respected me the next morning. Breakfast in bed and kisses and hugs would have been nice. As well as…" Pansy broke off when she caught site of the waterfall through the trees, "finally!" she burst out before running the last few meters and breaking into the clearance with a sigh of relief.

Harry emerged into the clearing a few moments later and looked around, "new rule, answers to questions will not be laughed at."

Pansy smirked, "I love this game."

"C'mon, lets get started. The sooner we get out of here the better, because if it takes us anywhere near as long to get out of here we wont be back in time for classes." Harry stated, walking closer to the Iclandra's and sitting himself down onto the grass. Taking out parchment and quills he set to work.

They worked in silence both caught up in their own work. Pansy began to lightly sketch the area while Harry closely observed the Iclandra's in their natural habitat.

It was Pansy who broke the silence, looking up from her drawing she turned to Harry, "do you think we could go swimming in this water?"

Harry looked at her and then off to the fountain, "I don't know", he replied warily, "We don't know what's in the water. There could be anything."

"But there's nothing" Pansy replied, putting down her drawing, "I mean the water's clear as anything, and there's no creatures. Not even fish."

"And what about the Iclandra's?" Harry questioned nodding towards the eight creatures lounging in the shallows.

"C'mon Potter, they don't hurt humans, and besides I didn't read anything about them swimming. Only that they bath in the shallows at night, and sleep deep in rock pools in the day."

Harry blinked, "your not seriously considering going in are you?"

"Yeah I am." Pansy replied with a grin, "it will be fun. Are you going to join me?" As she spoke Pansy stood up and began removing her robe.

Harry looked at her as if she were insane, "no! Pansy, you don't know what's in the water. It might not even be water."

"You think too much" Pansy replied with a chuckle, pulling her jumper over her head, and kicking off her shoes.

By this stage Harry was firmly looking anywhere but at her, "are you…" he began.

But Pansy did not reply, instead pulled off the last of her clothes, and ran towards the water in her under garments. Plunging into the water was like sinking into a hot bath and she swam to the bottom, brushing her fingers against the smooth stone. Pansy sighed in relief as she broke the surface and looked up at Harry who was standing fully dressed on the bank, "come on in Mr. wet dream, its so nice." Pansy called. 

Harry sighed, "if I come in will you promise to stop bringing that up?"

Pansy laughed, "yes."

Harry reluctantly undid his cloak, "I swear Parkinson, if anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen" Pansy replied, "and here I was thinking you were a risk taker."

"You don't know the first thing about me" Harry replied, pulling off his jumper, "now please turn around. You're making me uncomfortable."

Pansy grinned and turned, "but I've already seen you naked," she teased waiting till she heard the splash of Harry hitting the water before turning back.

"You promised" Harry warned her, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Pansy nodded and waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah. So I don't know the first thing about you huh?" Pansy questioned," I know more than you think."

"Really?" Harry asked challengingly.

"Yeah" Pansy replied as she treaded water, "You are Harry James Potter, 5th year Griffindor and seeker. The dark lord murdered your parents when you were a baby so you grew up with muggles, who I hear hate your guts. Rumor has it you inherited a nice amount of money. Your best friends are the mudblood and the weasel (Harry frowned) and you spend most your summers in the presence of the Weasley's. You've never had sex, but you took Patil to the ball last year and accompanied Cho to Hogsmeade earlier this year. You're particularly disliked in the Slytherin common room and Snape can't stand you, your best subject is defense… how am I doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "you picked all that up from twenty questions."

"Not good enough? I know the muggles you live with are Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley and they live at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. I know Vernon Dursley owns a company that makes drills and they don't tolerate anything to do with magic. I know Granger lives at 52 Wilmount Court and her parents are dentists. I also know that a squib by the name of Figg lives in Privet Drive. Am I getting warmer?"

Harry stared at her, "how do you know all that?"

Pansy shrugged, "you forget who I'm friends with. You trust me, but really its _you_ who doesn't know the first thing about _me_."

"Tell me then" Harry replied.

"Tell you what?"

"About you. Things no one else knows. Since you know so much about me, its only fair I know just as much about you." Harry replied as he swam a little deeper into the water, eyes on Pansy.

"Alright then" Pansy replied, "my middle name is Anne, I hate pessimists, although I am one myself. My best friend is Millicent Bullstrode, and Draco and I have been sleeping together since the beginning of 4th year. I smoke and I drink and I have sex, and I blame Blaise for my coffee addiction this winter. I don't have any pride, and I certainly cant keep anything private, but your cloak and map I'll take to the grave," Pansy dunked under water before reemerging, "I like cats, and I cant stand toads. I'm not a very good student, but my grades are all right. I'm scared of insects of all size and form. I like to paint and draw, though I'm not very good at it. I've kept a diary since I was 11… is that enough?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, and my parents aren't death eaters" Pansy added quietly, "nor do I have any intention of being one."

**Authors Note**: Originally the last section with Pansy and Harry in the water was written for chapter five. But it seemed to fit better here. Chapter title belongs to Supergrass.

REVIEW!


	7. In Denial

**CHAPTER SEVEN: In Denial**

000000

_All the silence in between sound_

_You say you lost your way_

_And we'll explain ourselves_

_In a language we cannot speak_

_Right before you said you want to make it up yourself_

_I forgive this time_

_I'm lost we are one_

_You and me together in denial_

_In Denial – End of Fashion_

000000

Pansy yawned and flicked through the massive pile of parchment in front of her. It was late, very late, and she was still distinctly damp from her swim with Harry hours earlier. Her dark hair hung in damp strands around her face, and her eyeliner was probably running down her cheeks. Once they had dragged themselves out of the warm water of the waterfall, she and Harry had managed to locate their way out of the forest surprisingly easily. However, wide-awake with the excitement of their swim, they had decided to sneak into the library to finish up their project, while they had the motivation to do so.

"So we have… three pages of pictures, 8 pages of facts, a title page and a contents page," Pansy informed Harry as she flicked through a stash of parchment in front of her.

"And a diagram" Harry added, fishing through his notes and passing the diagram to her.

"And a diagram" Pansy repeated, placing it on the pile, "that's enough right?"

"More than enough" Harry replied, "We just need to bind it all together somehow."

Pansy pushed her damp hair out of her eyes, "that shouldn't be to difficult, there's bound to be a book on binding charms here somewhere." Pansy paused thoughtfully, "or worse comes to worse you can always ask Granger."

Harry nodded, "I can try, but she's so hard to get a hold of now days. She's always off with Zabini working on the project."

"I know what you mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say everyone is actually enjoying this project" Pansy mused, "I was talking to Millicent yesterday, and even she has stopped degrading Longbottom. Its rather worrying."

"Speak of the devil" Harry said softly.

Pansy turned just in time to see Millicent and Longbottom emerge into the small deserted section herself and Harry were already occupying. Pansy narrowed her eyes in confusion watching as they chuckled to themselves before disappearing into the muggle history aisle.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Pansy questioned, "its four in the morning."

"Do you get the feeling whatever they're up to has nothing to do with the project?"

Pansy turned back around to face him, "if your thinking what I think your thinking…" 

"You're thinking it too?"

Pansy shook her head, "no way. Millicent would never."

Harry smirked, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Pansy watched as Harry got to his feet, "hey" she protested, "that's in invasion of privacy you know."

Harry looked at her, "well if they're not doing anything then it wont be an invasion at all. Now are you coming or not?"

Pansy sighed, curiosity getting the best of her, "fine".

Together they walked over to the Muggle History aisle and Pansy peered down it. It was so long, the end of the aisle was nothing but shadows.

"C'mon" Harry waved her forward and together they creped down the aisle. Pansy was beginning to think they'd disappeared into thin air, when suddenly they came close enough to make out two dark shapes at the very end of the section. Pansy made a face and looked at Potter who stifled a laugh with difficulty. They walked closer until finally Pansy could finally make out the shapes.

It was Millicent and Longbottom all right. Beside her Harry had slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. Pansy however didn't find it very funny, because there at the very end of the section was her best friend and the lump of the school passionately making out completely oblivious to anyone else.

"Oh that's fucking disgusting," Pansy whispered, closing her eyes and opening them again, hoping she was imagining things, "is the whole school going crazy?"

Harry took his hand away from his mouth and chuckled, "they look cute together."

"Cute?" Pansy repeated, "cute!"

"Shhhh" Harry whispered still chuckling, "lets go." He grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her off.

"Oh I'm going to give Millicent a piece of my mind" Pansy fumed, once they had emerged back out into their study area "Draco and Brown and now her and Longbottom?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what? Malfoy and Lavender, I didn't know that."

Pansy rolled her eyes and slumped into her chair, "believe it."

"So does that mean you and Malfoy aren't having sex anymore?" Harry questioned.

Pansy nodded, "yes it does. Apparently he's _serious _about her."

"Well that does make sense" Harry mused, "Lavender has been going on about some mystery guy for a while. I always just assumed she was making it up."

"Draco's her man" Pansy confirmed, before resting her chin in her hand, "So we have, Blaise and Granger, Brown and Draco and Longbottom and Millie. Looks like Dumbledore is getting his good inter house relations wish."

"We don't know Hermione and Zabini are together."

Pansy huffed, "please, no girl can resist Blaise. He's gorgeous, and he's got a personality to match. If Granger's resisting his charms then kudos to her."

Harry blinked, "Merlin Pansy, maybe we should jump on the band wagon and go make out in the potions section."

He was joking, but Pansy decided to play with him a bit, "do you want to?" she asked seriously.

Harry looked like a deer in headlights.

Pansy chuckled, "I'm kidding. Come on Casanova lets get going. I'm tired."

Harry sighed in relief and began stuffing his notes back into his bag. Pansy carefully placed their project into her bag, and zipped it up before they both walked towards the exit. Once out in the hallway Harry threw his invisibility cloak around them both, and silently they walked the well-known path to the Slytherin dungeons.

"So I guess this will be our last meeting huh?" Harry asked, when they were out of the main corridors and down in the lower floors.

Pansy blinked, he was right. She had become so used to his presence over the past couple of months she hadn't even thought about what would happen when the project was over. "I guess," Pansy mused, oddly disappointed by the idea; "but then, we still have to present the project to the class. You wont be getting rid of me that easily."

Harry chuckled, "I should have known, I…" he trailed off, "do you hear that?" he whispered.

Pansy halted and strained her ears, footsteps… but not only one set. "Yes" she murmured quietly, "what do you…"

"Shhhh" Harry shushed her, before he pulled her over to the side of the corridor.

"Students out of bed Albus" came a voice, and Pansy only had a moment to wonder who it was before McGonnagal rounded the corner.

Pansy gasped, not only McGonnagal, but also headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Filch. Filch looked most unimpressed and was walking behind the group sneering at Snape's back.

"Miss Bullstrode and Mr. Longbottom will un-doubtfully have to be punished" Snape remarked silkily as he strolled towards them.

Harry stiffened, and Pansy immediately knew why. Snape was walking very close to the wall and if they weren't careful he'd run straight into them. Pansy was just wracking her brains of a way to get out of this, when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. Pansy squeaked in surprise and Harry placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, while his other arm pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I might suggest Headmaster" Filch continued, "that the chains in the dungeons…"

"No need for that Argus" Dumbledore interrupted, "it will be up to Minerva and Severus to decided Mr. Longbottom and Miss Bullstrode's fate."

Pansy closed her eyes horrified. She didn't know what was worse, Millicent and Neville getting caught or Snape who was drawing closer and closer to them. He was going to run right into them, any moment now.

"Severus" Dumbledore said suddenly, grabbing the potion masters arm and steering him away from herself and Harry, "I would suggest a detention and some house points removed."

Was it Pansy's imagination or did Dumbledore wink in their direction?

"Of course headmaster," Snape replied.

Pansy let out a sigh of relief, "looks like we left the library just in time" she whispered as the teachers rounded the corner. She looked up at Harry and was about to say something else when she froze.

Pansy swallowed, her question dying on her tongue as she looked into his green eyes. She had never been this close to Harry before, his face was mere inches away from her own and she could feel the length of his body pressed against hers. His arm was still wrapped around her waist pulling her close and she found herself desperately wishing he'd never let go. Pansy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked into his face. His brilliant green eyes sparkled in the low corridor light, and his black hair was sticking up in every direction. She let her eyes drift over his face taking in his strong jaw line and high cheekbones, before drifting down to his Adam apple, which bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously.

Pansy stared at him; it was almost like she was seeing him for the first time. In this darkened corridor at four in the morning, and underneath the invisibility cloak, he wasn't Harry Potter the boy who lived, and he wasn't Harry Potter star Quidditch player. He was just Harry, the boy she had come to know over the past few months. The boy she trekked with through the forest, and swam with in the waterfall, the boy she bantered with over sex, and smoked in front of. It suddenly didn't matter all the much that he was a Griffindor and she was a Slytherin. All that really mattered was that they were standing here together now, and neither seemed particularly interested in moving.

Pansy bit her lip and ever so slowly reached up a hand till her thumb was brushing over Harry's cheek. Marveling at his baby soft skin, Pansy stood on tiptoes and softly brushed her lips over Harry's jaw line. If possible Harry pulled her even closer against him. Encouraged, Pansy let her fingers drift into Harry's jet-black hair, silky smooth and still damp from their swim. She trailed a line of kisses along his jaw line, but when she reached his lips Pansy pulled back slightly and looked into Harry's eyes. He looked back at her steadily for several long minutes before he cupped her face and ever so slowly bowed his head till his lips were mere centimeters away from her own.

"Do you want this?" Pansy breathed suddenly.

"Yes" Harry whispered, his warm breath puffing across her lips. Without allowing her to respond he closed the distance between them.

Harry's lips were warm and caressed hers gently with pressure so light it left Pansy's head spinning. His hands were soft and gentle, one, which slid along her cheek to caress the back of her neck and the other, which ran lightly up and down her back. The lack of pressure was maddening, and Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

It was an amazing kiss. All thoughts of Harry being inexperienced flew out the window when his tongue touched hers. They kissed for several long minutes until Pansy broke away gasping for air. Resting her forehead against his, they both caught their breath before Harry placed a line of kisses down her neck. He gently sucked at the hollow beneath her ear and Pansy panted softly at the sensation, shivers running down her spine as he gently nipped at her ear lobe. Dragging his lips back to her own he kissed her over and over again.

Unable to resist the sweet temptation, Pansy's hands slid under the hem of Harry's jumper to trail across the cool skin of his stomach and chest. His hands drifted lower on her back, trailing across her bum, pulling her hips against his own. Pansy gasped pulling her lips from his when she felt his manhood pressing against her. Staring at him breathless for a moment, Pansy slowly ground her hips against his causing him to groan.

Pansy crashed her lips back to his kissing him desperately.

"Now Miss Bullstrode I suggest you get back to the Slytherin commons before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

The voice drifted slowly into Pansy's senses, but when the voice registered in her mind herself and Harry sprung apart just in time to see Professor Snape round the corner with Millicent in tow. Panting heavily, Pansy tried to control her breathing, as Snape and Millicent walked past, completely oblivious to the two invisible teenagers.

Waiting until they rounded the corner Pansy turned back to Harry, "I should go," she whispered.

Harry nodded, "ok" he replied breathlessly.

Standing on tiptoe Pansy brushed her lips against his once more, before she slipped from under the cloak and hurried off towards the Slytherin common room.

TBC

000000

**Authors Note: **And so they finally got together. Lovely. The chapter of this story belongs to an Aussie band called End of Fashion.

000000

Review!


	8. I Want You

Chapter Eight: I Want You 

0000000

Lying in summers gone Welcome home the deal had been done I want you there's nothing else 

_Spread your pride cool it down_

_Keep in touch what for I don't doubt_

_I want you there's nothing else_

I Want You – Motorace 0000000 

"So our projects are due tomorrow, are you nearly finished Pans? Pansy? Pansy!"

Pansy started and looked across the table at Helena, "sorry were you saying something?"

Helena sighed, "your project," she repeated, "are you finished?"

"Oh" Pansy replied, "Yeah we're done. Just need to bind it all together."

Helena sighed, "honestly what is with everyone today. Both you and Millicent have been up in the fairies all morning. Your not drunk are you?"

"No."

"Stoned?"

"No."

"Drugged?"

"No," Pansy laughed, "I'm fine. I'm just tired. I had a late night."

Helena raised an eyebrow, "apparently you had a good time. Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Pansy's mouth dropped open, "what?" Pansy grabbed her spoon and peered into the back of it. Helena was right. Pansy grimaced, and lifted her hand to lightly touch the hickey on the side of her neck. Damn Potter.

"Now that I think of it," Helena mulled slowly, "Millicent had her fair share of hickeys too this morning." Helena suddenly looked horrified, "Christ you two aren't sleeping together, are you?"

Pansy stared at Helena, "what?"

"Because if you are that's ok, I mean I fully support your decision…"

"Helena" Pansy cut in, looking around desperately to make sure no one was listening, "Merlin, I'm not gay."

Helena sighed in relief, "well thank god, I was thinking I might have to put charms on my curtains to stop you both attacking me in the middle of the night," she teased.

Pansy laughed, "I'm not gay, I'm not drunk, I'm not stoned and I'm not drugged. I'm fine." Pansy paused, "although I could do with a cigarette. Care to accompany me?"

Helena shook her head, "you can make me drink, and you can make me party, but you will never talk me into smoking, Pans."

Pansy stood up and patted her head, "good girl."

0000000

Emerging outside Pansy took a deep breath and smiled. It was a beautiful day. Even though the last of the winter chill hung in the air, she sky was now brilliant blue and the sun was shining, warming the green grass beneath her feet. Searching through her pockets Pansy let her feet carry her down the well-worn path to the lake. Walking around the edge, Pansy smirked when she noticed Millicent already occupying her usual rock.

"Morning Mill," she greeted plopping down beside her and lighting up her cigarette.

"Hey Pansy" she murmured back.

"So was the punishment bad?" Pansy asked bluntly.

Millicent looked at her in surprise, "what?"

Pansy took a deep drag, and exhaled across the lake, "I saw you in the library with Longbottom last night."

Millicent looked horrified.

Pansy smiled, "its ok, it looks like you're not the only one who's jumped on the Griffindor band wagon." She passed Millicent the cigarette.

Millicent looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean?" she asked before taking a drag and passing it back.

Pansy shrugged, "Draco's with Lavender Brown, Blaise is with Hermione Granger and um… I may have kissed Harry Potter last night."

Millicent raised an eyebrow, "may have?"

Pansy chuckled, "ok I did."

Millicent shook her head, "well on the bright side, I guess Dumbledore got his inter house relations wish."

Pansy nodded, "he sure did. So what's your punishment."

"A weeks worth of detentions and fifty points from Slytherin."

'That's not too bad."

"It was worth it. You should have seen the look on McGonnagal's face when she caught us," Millicent laughed, "I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

Pansy chuckled, "poor woman. You'd think she'd be used to it by now."

Millicent nodded, "so what about you and Potter. What's going on there?"

"Who knows? I kind of ran off before I could find out."

"You ran off? Wow that's out of character."

"Yeah well we had Snape walking down the hall muttering about imbecile's and dragging you back to the common room. It kind of broke the mood." Pansy replied with a grin.

Millicent frowned, "I didn't see you."

Pansy bit her lip and kept silent. She had promised Harry she wouldn't tell anyone about the invisibility cloak.

"Some people have all the luck, I guess," Millicent replied, stealing one last drag before standing up, "potions starts in five are you coming?"

"Be there soon."

000000

Pansy checked her watch as she walked down the hall to the potions classroom. Fifteen minutes late. Whoops. Pushing open the doors, Pansy strolled in, the whole class looked in her direction, "sorry I'm late professor" Pansy apologised, "I was held up in…"

"That's alright Miss Parkinson, take a seat" Professor Snape interrupted.

Pansy nodded, and slid into her seat beside Millicent. "What'd I miss?"

"Neville melting his cauldron and Potter getting detention" Millicent whispered back, pushing her textbook between them, "and we're brewing the Draught of Fire."

But Pansy was no longer listening, at Harry's name, her eyes flicked across the classroom till they landed on that familiar black messy hair, and tall slender build. He was hunched over his parchment, studiously scribbling back and forth, while Weasley sat beside him staring into space. Pansy blinked, Potter studious? If she didn't know any better she'd say he was avoiding eye contact with her. Impossible.

Pansy glared at him, "he's avoiding me," she murmured aloud.

Millicent looked at her and then followed her gaze across the room, "I know how you feel."

Pansy's eyes flicked to Longbottom who was just as involved in his own work.

"You can begin work now," Snape ordered.

"I'll get the ingredients" Pansy muttered, eyes still on Harry as he stood up and walked to the potions cupboard.

"Don't do anything rash" Millicent warned her.

Pansy rolled her eyes and closely followed Harry up to the ingredients cupboard. Waiting patiently until he was rustling around collecting ingredients Pansy walked up behind him. Brushing her body ever so lightly against his back on her way past, Pansy manoeuvred her body in beside his. "Are you ignoring me Potter?" she questioned quietly, looking up at him.

Harry looked down at her in surprise, "no. Should I be?"

Pansy smiled seductively, "perhaps." Grabbing her ingredients she left without another word, leaving Harry in confusion behind her.

The rest of the class passed in a series of curses. The Draught of Fire, turned out to be quite literally the draught of fire, which meant each time a student tried to stir their cauldron, bright blue flames would burst from the top of the black liquid. This created quite a few problems as the fire threatened to singe their eyebrows and set their robes on fire. By the end of the lesson, the classroom was so warm it was like a furnace, the ceiling of the classroom was blackened with soot, and Pansy was cursing repeatedly every time she caught sight of her singed robes.

"I bet I smell like a bushfire," Millicent complained as herself and Pansy hastily exited the potions classroom, wiping soot from their robes, when the bell rang.

"Do I have black stuff on my face?" Pansy questioned, rubbing her cheek frantically, "I hate being ungroomed. And there's not enough time for a shower before Charms."

Millicent glanced at her, "on your forehead."

Pansy cursed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, "I don't even know why we…"

'Pansy!"

Pansy trailed off and turned to see Harry hurrying down the hall towards her.

Harry reached her, his robes badly singed, "hey, can I talk to you for a sec."

Pansy glanced at Millicent who smirked and walked off, "sure."

"Um…" Harry looked around, "come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked bewildered, "is this about the project, because I've found the binding charm, I managed to get to the library before breakfast."

Harry steered her into an empty classroom.

"It was relatively easy to find actually," Pansy continued glancing around the classroom, taking in its dusty walls and furniture, "and it's all bound and ready to MMMPHHH"

Taking her completely off guard Harry had grabbed her arm, pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers silencing her completely. Pansy was completely surprised and it took her several moments to remember how to kiss, but when she did, she flung her arms around Harry's neck, burried her hands in his hair, and kissed him passionately.

Many minutes later Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against her own, "I'm not ignoring you" he assured her, pecking her forehead. He pulled back and stared at her, "you have soot on your cheek."

The rest of their day passed in relatively the same fashion. After charms Pansy dragged Harry into a broom closet on the forth floor. At lunch, Harry pulled Pansy behind the Quidditch locker rooms. Skipping History of Magic completely, Pansy drew Harry out of Transfiguration by saying it was crucial that she speak to him immediately before dragging him off into the Room of Requirement.

It was fun, it was exciting and above all it was completely spontaneous. Kissing in the broom closet had been so cramped that Harry and Pansy had spent more time giggling against each other's lips than kissing. Behind the Quidditch locker rooms, Harry had Pansy pressed up against the warm wood and his hand up her shirt before she could even utter a sound. In the Room of Requirement, Pansy was so taken by the gorgeously decorated love chamber that she spent half an hour sipping wine and eating chocolate before she even turned her attention to Harry. By that time they were both so tipsy they ended up having messy sex in the king size bed, before calming down, drinking some water, and trying again.

It was much better the second time. More confident, Harry took his time worshipping ever centimetre of Pansy's body, building her up to the extent she was nearly begging for release, before taking her over and over again. Lying together hours later Pansy yawned and turned over, snuggling into Harry's side. "So we present our project tomorrow. Excited?"

Harry chuckled, "so excited I could almost die" he replied sarcastically.

"It looks good though" Pansy replied as she rolled out of bed and walked over to where she'd dumped her bag.

Harry lifted himself up on one elbow and watched her.

Grabbing their project Pansy walked back over and jumped onto the bed. Bouncing up and down a few times she crossed her legs and passed the book to Harry. Instead of a mound of parchment it was now a sleek brown old-fashioned looking book. Bound in brown leather, it was titled "The Iclandra's" By Harry James Potter and Pansy Anne Parkinson.

Harry ran a hand across the cover, "it looks fantastic. What charm did you use?"

Pansy shrugged, "some binding charm from some random book. It turned out good. Straight A's for us I believe."

"Absolutely. After all the work we've done, we deserve A's."

"It hasn't been all work," Pansy, murmured, "I mean, something good came out of it right?"

"Something great came out of it" Harry smiled leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

TBC

000000

**Authors Note: **Only one more chapter to go folks. It should be up by at least Sunday night. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you've enjoyed it. The whole story will be revised at some stage, since it needs to be proof read. This chapter title belongs to Motorace. 


	9. The Luckiest

**CHAPTER NINE: The Luckiest**

000000

I don't get many things right the first time

_In fact I am told that lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns and stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here._

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first say your lovely face_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know that I am the luckiest._

_Ben Folds – The Luckiest_

000000

"Pansy?"

Pansy slowly drifted out of sleep in time to feel a soft kiss press against her shoulder blade.

"Pansy?" the voice murmured again, followed by a pair of cool lips against her arm.

"Hmm?" she murmured back still half asleep.

"Wake up," Harry whispered kissing her shoulder and cheek, "we'll be late."

Pansy's eyes drifted open slowly to see Harry in front of her; "good morning sleeping beauty," he whispered pecking her lips softly.

Pansy blinked, "whose sleeping beauty?"

Harry chuckled, "never mind. I'll tell you some other time. We need to go."

Pansy rolled onto her back yawning, one look around was enough to tell her they were still in the Room of Requirement, "we must have fallen asleep" Pansy murmured, sitting up and pulling the red satin sheets around her naked body. She rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?"

"8.30" Harry replied from his position across the room pulling on his school robes, "if we leave now we'll have just enough time to get some breakfast before heading down to Hagrid's."

Pansy nodded, and rolled out of bed, "pity it's so nice here."

Harry looked over, "we can always come back."

Pansy pulled on her underwear, "after Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Somehow I don't think McGonnagal will be too impressed if I miss another class."

Pansy smirked, and pulled on her robe, "later then."

"Of course."

Walking over to the vanity Pansy pulled her hair into a ponytail and managed to wipe away her running mascara before tossing her bag over her shoulder and meeting Harry in the doorway.

"Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded, "wait…" Pansy interrupted, "um… so when we leave this room, are we…."

"A couple?" Harry supplied.

Pansy nodded, "yeah."

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, I don't know" Pansy admitted, "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Well there's a first time for everything I guess" Harry chuckled.

"Alrighty then. Lets go then."

000000

Parting ways at the entrance to the great hall, Pansy strolled over to the Slytherin table and plopped down beside a miserable Millicent.

"What's up?" Pansy questioned, as she pilled her plate with food. She had worked up quite an appetite from missing lunch and dinner yesterday. Chocolate and wine clearly did not act as a very good meal.

Millicent sighed.

"Pansy are my eyes deceiving me or did you walk into the hall holding hands with Potter?" Helena interrupted from across the table.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you" Pansy replied simply before turning her attention back to Millicent, "what's up?" she repeated.

Millicent looked at Pansy, "Neville's still ignoring me," she whispered.

"Well go talk to him" Pansy urged.

Millicent shook her head, "I can't just stroll over to the Griffindor table."

"Why not?" Helena butted in.

"Millie did it ever occur to you that the reason he's ignoring you is because he thinks your ashamed of him" Pansy asked, "I mean, c'mon, this is Longbottom we're talking about. He doesn't exactly have the highest self esteem in the world."

Helene waved her fork at Pansy in agreement, "you know that makes a lot of sense."

Millicent sighed, "but what if…"

"No buts" Pansy interrupted, "the Millicent Bullstrode I know would never let anyone stand in the way of what she wants. Least of all pathetic Griffindor's."

Draco sat down beside them, "what's this about pathetic Griffindor's?"

"Millicent's too chicken to go ask Longbottom out" Helena filled him in.

"I am not" Millicent defended.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Pansy asked.

Millicent sighed and stood up, "fine!"

Pansy watched her walk off with a grin before turning to Draco, "how are you and Lavender?"

Draco shrugged, "alright."

"Alright? Just alright?"

Draco tossed an exasperated look at Pansy, "Pans unless you want me to get mushy, which I know you hate, I suggest you drop it."

Pansy held up her hands defensively, "ok then." Her gaze flicked across the hall when Millicent and Neville were leaving the hall. Pansy smiled at them before flicking her gaze to Harry. He pointed at Millicent and Neville and made smoochy faces. Pansy laughed.

"The whole schools been hit by a bloody love potion," Helena said in disbelief watching the whole interaction.

"In denial of your feelings for Finnegan?" Draco asked with a grin.

Helena frowned, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well" Draco began, leaning forward and gesturing them closer, "Its pretty well known gossip in the boys bathroom that he's keen for you."

"Really?" Helena asked more than intrigued.

Pansy chuckled, "and while we're on the topic of love potions, where in the world is Blaise now days? He still hasn't actually confirmed being with Granger yet."

"He doesn't need to" Draco replied, "I caught him with Granger up at the Astronomy tower a few weeks ago. Its public knowledge now days."

Pansy sipped her coffee, "any other confirmed project couples I should know about? Please don't tell me Goyle and the Weasley are coming out of the closet."

Helena giggled, "Now that would be a site. Imagine the kids."

Pansy shuddered.

Draco shook his head, "nah Weasley's not gay, because rumor has it he's hooked up Daphne Greengrass. Now Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand, I'm still waiting for them to come out of the closet."

"Looks like Dumbledore was onto something combining us all together for a project" Helena mused.

Pansy's eyes drifted up to the teacher's table where Dumbledore was surveying his students, a smile upon his old face. "It'd be alright if he wasn't so bloody cocky about it."

"Speaking of the co…" Helena began.

"Don't even go there" Pansy replied.

"Not sharing Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Its private"

000000

"Now gather round," Hagrid called, as the Care of Magical Creatures class strolled down the grassy slope chatting merrily to each other. "Find your partner."

Pansy smirked at Harry, who stood several meters away, "well I'm not coming to you Potter," she teased.

He rolled his eyes and walked over, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple, "only five hours" he whispered into her ear.

Pansy smiled. Five hours till they could go back to the Room of Requirement. She'd been counting down the minutes too.

"Now one by one I'd like you to come up in front of the class and present your projects" Hagrid beamed, "ok first up, Mr. Gregory Goyle and Mr. Ronald Weasley.

Watching the projects was positively boring. And after the first presentation everyone was reclined out on the grass, pulling at the weeds and chatting with their neighbor. Blaise and Hermione got top marks of course, and everyone else seemed to do okay. Pansy saw it as an accomplishment that everyone had stopped arguing long enough to produce a perfectly adequate project.

Herself and Harry managed a E. But Pansy was sure that was just because Harry and Hagrid were such good friends. Their project was nowhere near as good as Blaise and Hermione's who both pulled O's.

"Well done well done" Hagrid called once the last of the presentations were finished.

Pansy looked up from her position amidst all the other Slytherin fifth years, "thank merlin" she breathed.

"Bloody hell all I want is coffee," Blaise moaned.

Pansy nodded, "and a cigarette."

"And a martini" Helena added with a moan of longing.

Draco looked over, "well lets have all of it. I think we're long overdue for another Slytherin party anyways."

Pansy nodded, "yeah we haven't rocked up to breakfast Monday morning hung over in a while."

Helena laughed, "I think McGonnagal may have forgotten the stench of vomit by now."

Blaise chuckled, "alright, Sunday night, Slytherin common room, are we all in?"

"Aye" everyone chorused.

"And on that note" Pansy said getting up and stretching her stiff limbs, "I'm going for a smoke. Anyone care to join me?"

"No!" Everyone chorused.

Pansy rolled her eyes and left with a laugh. Several meters away Pansy turned and surveyed her classmates. By now the Slytherin's had abandoned their close knit pack, and were intermingled between the Griffindor's.

Observing everyone interacting with their partners couldn't have been any more different to when the groups were first made. Everyone stood around talking and laughing with each other, Draco and Lavender stood close together chatting quietly, Hermione and Blaise were hugging, Millicent and Neville kept glancing at each other smiling, Helena and Finnegan were holding hands and even Goyle and Ron were chatting merrily as they swapped chocolate frog cards.

"Well would you look at that" Harry said, coming up behind Pansy and wrapping his arms around her, "it looks like Dumbledore was right."

Pansy chuckled and leant back into him, "I'm beginning to think nothing is impossible when it comes to that old man."

"I suppose that's why he's headmaster of this school," Harry replied, loosening his arms briefly and allowing Pansy to turn and face him, "and here you were thinking all of us becoming friends was a ridiculous notion."

"It is a ridiculous notion," Pansy replied pressing her body against Harry's, "because none of us are really friends are we? Everyone's just found themselves a shag buddy all of their own. I suppose I can't really blame them since it's the best relationship to have. I always knew Draco and I were brilliant."

"Shag buddies huh?" Harry teased, "So you don't love me at all?"

"Fond" Pansy responded with a smile, "but not in love. Not yet anyways."

THE END

0000000

**Authors Note: **I am done people! I have to revise the entire thing because everything's pretty rough, but you get the general idea. Thanks for reading.


End file.
